


Family

by MagsAlexSanvers



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsAlexSanvers/pseuds/MagsAlexSanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali are married for 4 years, and have a 1,5 year old son Jayden.<br/>Ash still plays for the Spirit and the national Team and Ali retired.<br/>They got married before the world cup, but decided to keep it a secret until after the Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time, writing and posting a fic.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think.

The Spirit was playing against the Thorns and where up at 2-0. Ashlyn was having an awesome game, she had made many saves, and kept the lead for her team. After Ali retired from the national team, she played with the Spirit until she finally decided to retire from the game, ready to become a mom. Something that she wanted from the moment she got together with Ash. Ash took over the captains arm brace and was a solid rock for her team.

Ali was at every home game with their son in his Harris spirit jersey that was a little too big on him. Ali was holding him, and was pointing out Ash to her son and kept telling him how good his mom did. Ali was allowed to sit with the team, since she still did light training with them to keep in shape. After the final whistle was made, and Ali thought it was safe to place her son down, she stood him on the ground and made sure he was stable on his legs. She kneeled down behind him, and pointed to Ash. "There is mama, you want to go over to her" Jayden who was already trying to wriggle lose in Ali's hold, nodded his head "Yeah mama" Ali let go off her son and watched him take off to Ash

"Ash, Jay is coming your way, keep an eye out please" Ali said while she was walking onto the field, and hugged some players she used to play against. Ash had looked at Ali's direction when she had heard her wife call out to her. She had the biggest smile on her face, when she saw her little guy coming her way. She kneeled down and hold her arms open. "Come to mama buddy" Jayden who was still wobbly on his legs, was almost with Ash when he lost his balance from almost running into a player from the thorns and fell down. Ash was already up when she saw what was about to happen and walked over to Jayden when he started to cry. She quickly picked him up and held him close to her. "Shh it's okay buddy mama's got you" Ali who was talking to an old team mate heard a cry and knew who it belonged to, when she turned around, she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Her wife was holding their son and kept on caressing his back and giving him kisses on his cheek and forehead. Ali excused herself and walked over to Ash. "Hey babe, what happened?"

She gave Ash a kiss and put one hand on Jayden's back. Ash looked up to Ali and said "Munchkin over here almost run into someone and fell down" Ali run her hand trough his blonde hair. Jayden looked up at her and laid his head down again. His crying was settled down a little, after Ash had made sure he was okay and snuggled into her. "You played great babe, Jayden starts to cheer now every time you make a save" Ash smiled at Ali and looked down on her son "My little biggest supporter right bud" Jayden nodded his head and gave Ash his signature dimple smile that he had inherited from his mom.

Ali carried their son but he resembled Ash a lot. He had her blonde hair, he had his own dimples. But he had Ali's eyes, which Ash love the most. They started to make their way back to the locker rooms and Ash had to give Jayden back to Ali to get ready to go home with her family. "Buddy can you go with mommy, so mama can get ready and we can go home."No with mommy" Jayden held Ash her jersey tighter and didn't want to let go off her. Ali wasn't offended at all, she knew how much her son loved to be hold with the person who stopped his crying. Sometimes it was Ali and sometimes it was Ash. Ash looked at Ali when they reached the locker room "Babe can you try to take him, so I can shower"

Ali knew it was going to be difficult "Baby, can you let go of mama, so we can go home" Jayden looked at Ali and his bottom lip started to tremble "No" He said sternly. Ali wrapped her arms around her little boy and tried to take him from Ash, He started to cry softly but let go off Ash her jersey. Ali started to rock him a little and Ash looked apologetic towards Ali and said "Sorry babe you have to deal with that, I’ll be quick and then we can go get something to eat" "Okay babe, we will wait here for you" Ash gave Ali a kiss on her cheek and ruffled Jayden’s hair and walked inside.

Ali bounced Jayden a little and placed a kiss on his forehead "mama will be right back bud, then we get something to eat". After twenty minutes Ash came outside "Sorry for the wait babe. Ready to go?" Ali smiled at Ash and adjusted Jayden on her hip "Yes let's go, where do you want to eat babe?" "I don't know, do you want to go to the usual place?" Ali thought for a moment. "Yeah we can do that, Mr. Harris over here wants nuggets" At the mention of nuggets Jayden looked up to Ash and smiled at her "Nuggets" Ashlyn tickled him and said "Nuggets it is" Jayden who was laughing put his arms in the air and cheered. Ali chuckled and unlocked the car. She put Jayden in his car seat and buckled him up. Ash in the meantime had taken the car keys and had opened the passengers door. Ali smiled at Ash "Such a gentlewoman you are" Ash said "Always babe, only for you" Ali rolled her eyes and said "You're sweet" she placed a kiss on Ash her cheek and sat down. Ash sat down on the driver’s side and closed the door, buckled up and drove off to their usual place to eat.

She smiled when she saw Jayden past out in his car seat holding his plush shark that he got from Kyle. Ali who was holding Ash her hand looked over to her and asked her "What are you smiling gorgeous?" Ash gave Ali's hand a squeeze and said "Our little guy, is passed out with his shark, it's cute" Ali looked in the backseat and chuckled "That damn shark, he can't go to sleep without that thing. What will happen when we lose it. All thanks to Kyle" Ashlyn smiled at Ali and said "Well we just send him off to your brother then, and he can take care of it" Ali swatted Ash and said "No Ash we are not going to ship our son off to my brother if he loses that shark, I bet we can buy it somewhere at a toy store. It wouldn't hurt to buy a spare one" Ash parked the car and looked at Ali before getting out of the car "Babe I was just kidding, I couldn't ship him off, I would miss him and his cuddles way too much." Ash got out and opened the back door to get Jayden out of the car "Hey there buddy, let's feed you" Jayden who was just waking up smiled at his mother "Mama nugget?" He asked with a sleepy voice "Yeah baby we can see if we can feed you some nuggets" Ash picked him out of his booster seat and settled him at her hip and closed the door. Ali smiled at the both of them, and walked along with Ash towards the dinner.

Ash opened the door and let Ali walk in first and followed her to their table they always sat on. They greeted the owners on the way and sat down. Ash sat Jayden on her lap across from Ali. Ralph the owner of the dinner came over to the table "Hey girls, how are you tonight. Congrats on the win Ashlyn." "Thanks Ralph, it was a great game, and to have my personal cheerleaders with me is always a plus" Ralph smiled down at Jayden "Hey bud, you cheered for your mama?" Ash ruffled Jayden's hair and said "He sure did, my biggest supporter out there, besides the beautiful wife over there" And nodded her head to Ali "Real smooth Ash. She played great. It's amazing to see how Jayden cheers for his mama." Ralph smiled at them "I bet it is. What can I get you girls?"

Ash looked at Ali and looked back to Ralph "The same as usual, and could you make a plate of nuggets for my little man" Jayden looked up at the mention of nuggets and looked around. Ralph ruffled his hair and smiled at him "Of course i can, you're order will be right up" They both thanked him and made small talk to each other, making sure to pay attention to Jayden. After they were done eating, Ash stood up to take care of the bill while Ali went to use the restroom. Ash was talking to Ralph with Jayden on her arm when she felt a hand sneak onto her waist, she knew who it belong to but without looking she said "I feel flattered where your hand is, but I have a beautiful wife, I suggest you take that hand away before she comes back" Ali smiled and squeezed Ash her side and said "good thing you remind yourself that you have a wife, stud." Ali winked at Ash, she took Jayden from her and thanked Ralph and walked out to the car. Ash smiled and thanked Ralph and went after her wife. She unlocked the car and Ali put Jayden in his car seat, after strapping him in his seat, she sat down in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. Ash was waiting on Ali and started the car and drove them home.

Ash parked the car at their drive way and both got out of the car. Ali took Jayden out of his seat and Ash grabbed her soccer bag. When they got inside Ali sat Jayden down on the ground and sat down on the couch. Ash who placed her bag by the stairs sat down next to Ali and said "Best part of my day, being home with my beautiful wife and our beautiful baby boy" Ali who was smuggled into Ash looked up at her and said "Best part of my day as well. You want to give him a bath or should I?" Ash had wrapped her arm around Ali watched Jayden who was playing with his cars and said "We both can do it, read him a story and after he is asleep, put on Netflix and have a wine" Ali smiled at Ash and give her a kiss on the cheek "That sounds like a great plan to me"

Ash got up and played with her son before it was time to give him a bath. Ash scooped the boy off the floor and Jayden was laughing. Ali walked after them after she had been watching them play. Ali went to his bedroom to pick up his pajama while Ash was getting the bath ready. She carefully placed Jayden in bath along with a few toys. Ali had walked in and sat at the toilet seat, watching her wife and son goofing around with the bubbles. Ali smiled at the scene, and Ash gave her a smile back. When the water got cold Ali took a towel and got Jayden out of the bath, she dried him off and put his pajama on.

"Alright little man, bedtime for you. Mama and I will be reading you a story" Ali kissed his cheek and walked to his bedroom, she carefully sat with him in the rocking chair. Ash walked in and grabbed a book and handed it to Ali. Ash sat down on the floor, and Ali started to read. After two pages Jayden was already asleep. Ali placed the book on the table and stood up carefully, she placed Jayden in his bed and give him a kiss while tucking him in. "Goodnight my angel, sweet dreams" Ash smiled at the scene and stood up. She give Jayden a kiss on the cheek and stroked his cheek "Goodnight buddy, sweet dreams. Mommy and i love you" Ali wrapped her arms around Ash and watched their son for a few minutes before silently walking out of the room and turning the light off.

Ali grabbed the baby monitor and left the door open, following Ash downstairs. Ashlyn was grabbing two glasses and a bottle of wine, while Ali was setting up there TV to Netflix. "Babe what do you want to watch?" Ash was setting down the glasses and opening the wine bottle and shrugged "Uhm I don't know, you can pick something" Ali looked at Ash while she poured the wine and said "Are you up for a romantic movie?" Ash handed Ali her glass and sat down next to her on the couch "You know it's not really my thing, but for you i will watch it" She gave Ali a kiss before getting comfortable and put an arm around Ali's shoulder. Ali settled for the movie Dear John and Ash knew Ali would be in tears at the end of the movie.

Ali wrapped her arms around Ash her waist and laid her head down on her chest. Ash was stroking Ali's back during the movie, and placed kisses on Ali's forehead from time to time. After the movie was done, Ali was in tears and Ash whipped them away for her. "You okay Princess?" Ali kissed Ash and nodded her head. "Yeah, you know how I get with romantic movies" Ash laughed and hugged Ali "Yes I do, but that's something i love about you. come one beautiful let's get to bed" Ali got up from the couch and collected there glasses, while Ash closed the front door. Ali waited on Ash while she turned off the lights, and together walked upstairs, they stopped at Jayden's room and peaked inside. Ash picked up the stuffed shark that was fallen down and placed it in his bed. She followed Ali to the bedroom and both got ready for the night.

Ash was already settled into bed and waited on her wife. When Ali made it to the bed she wrapped her arms around her. Ali snuggled into Ash and placed her head on her chest, and wrapped her arms around Ash her waist. "You know how much i love you Ash, and how amazing you are with our son, I swear each day I fall in love more and more with you and our family" Ash placed a kiss on Ali's head and said "The feeling is mutual babe, i love you so much, and I am so proud to call you my wife and to see you being the most amazing mother i have ever seen to our son. Thank you for giving me a family Alex" She kissed Ali and poured all her love she had for her in the kiss.

Ali returned the kiss and pulled away when air became necessary "Thank you for allowing me to have a family with you. I love you stud" "Love you to Princess" After they kissed each other goodnight, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about their family and further future. 


End file.
